Tromperie sur tromperie
by Divi-chii
Summary: Quand vous êtes dans la peau de Nathaniel, en couple, nymphomane et têtu et que votre couple est spécialiste pour se tromper mutuellement.. gâre à vous ! [histoire à la 2nde p. du singulier, contient lemon]


**Coucouuuuuu!~**

**Voici ma première fiction. J'ai eu toutes les vacances pour l'écrire. Donc pour la prochaine..euh.. :vasecacher:**

**La particularité de cette fiction est que le lecteur est Nathaniel. (d'où m'est venue cette idée? j'en sais rien, m'voyez)**

**Bonne lecture, soyez indulgents avec moi et soumettez vos critiques. Je mange personne! enfin sauf si vous êtes une chouquette au sucre.**

**#Divi. **

Tu te rappelles de ce gars bizarrement fringué, très bon au lit. Las.. Lis.. Lysandre ? Oui voilà. En effet, juste un coup d'un soir mais il était tellement bon que.. On ne peut pas l'oublier. Au premier regard, il est habillé d'une manière assez extravagante qui lui va à merveille. Il paraît aussi timide et monosyllabe. Mais en réalité, c'est un pervers aussi nympho que toi.. Tu t'avoues que tu ne pensais plus à lui depuis quelques temps mais il t'a renvoyé un message pour que vous vous revoyiez. Du moment que tu t'amuses, pour toi, ça te va. Mais, tu dois d'abord prendre ta douche, afin de le séduire encore plus et qu'il ait encore plus envie de toi. Tu prends ta douche alors. Tu te laves le corps et les cheveux. Quand tu sors de la salle de bain, tes mèches blondes font perler des gouttes d'eau sur tes épaules. Seule une serviette autour de ta taille cache ton intimité. Il est 21h55. On sonne. Tu te dépêches d'aller ouvrir.  
Tu ouvres et c'est…

«Lysandre : salut.  
Il a un bouquet de roses rouges à la main et un sourire radieux sur les lèvres.  
Toi : salut.»

Lysandre se rapproche directement de toi et t'embrasse tendrement. Il a lâché le bouquet en rentrant et a fermé la porte avec son pied. Il te tient par la taille. Le pire, c'est que tu aimes quand tu ne t'y attends pas. Quand c'est sauvage. Oui, tu es le genre de mec comme ça. Qui s'amuse. Qui aime le sexe. Oh oui. Pourquoi ne pas aimer cela ? Comment ne pas aimer cela ?

«Lysandre entre deux respirations : tu m'as manqué petit blond.  
Toi : pas d'amour entre nous, tu le sais très bien. Et petit blond.. c'est vexant.  
Lysandre en souriant : Qui a parlé d'amour ? Moi ? Non.  
Toi : chut !»

Lysandre te tient encore par la taille, l'autre main est occupée a chipoter à ton entrée. Il gigote son doigt à l'intérieur. La serviette commence à le gêner. Sans aucune gêne il l'envoie balader plus loin. Il bouge son doigt. De plus en plus vite. De mieux en mieux. Et toi, pendant ce temps, tu pousses des gémissements.  
Mais, ce que tu ne sais pas, c'est que plus tu gémis, plus il va vite. Ce que tu vas comprendre juste après.. D'un coup, quand il voit que tu perds petit à petit la force de tes jambes, il se retient de rire, te prend dans ses bras et monte. Il connait la route. Il a déjà emprunté ce chemin pas mal de fois à vrai dire. Arrivés dans ta chambre, il t'allonge doucement sur ton lit. Il couvre ton corps brûlant de baisers papillons. Il sait s'y faire.

Le pire, c'est que tu as fait l'amour hier soir avec ton copain. Oui, parce que tu es en couple. Beaucoup de personnes d'ici cet instant t'appelleront « gigolo » ou une autre insulte. Parce que tu n'as rien comme bonne excuse pour tromper ton copain. Non, c'est juste pour le fun de ne pas te faire choper. C'est bien d'avoir du fun dans un couple enfin… pour toi. On va dire que tu as des tendances nymphomanes.

Après t'avoir donné des bisous sur tout le long de ton corps, il complète ton excitation en t'écartant les jambes et en faisant comme au rez-de-chaussée. Sauf que là, ce n'est plus un doigt qui se trouve dans ton corps mais deux. Son index et son majeur. Il va de plus en plus vite. De ton côté, c'est à peine si tu n'arraches pas les draps tellement tu es excité. Après juste quelques minutes d'excitation et de mouvement intense, il retire ses doigts. Il te regarde droit dans les yeux.

«Lysandre : Dis donc ça ruissèle là-dedans..

Toi : Non.. c'est ta..

Lysandre : Je n'ai pas utilisé autant de salive.. Tu mouilles comme une vraie fille.

Toi : Ta.. gueule..»

Le truc qui est assez bizarre, c'est qu'il n'est toujours pas déshabillé malgré le temps que vous êtes occupés à faire ce que vous faites maintenant. Ou plutôt, ce qu'il te fait. Il t'a fait du bien. À ton tour maintenant. Il remonte le long de ton corps par des bisous, des bisous doux. Il en profite pour lécher juste quelques secondes, juste de passage, tes tétons. Ses lèvres se posent ensuite sur ton cou. La zone sensible de n'importe qui. C'est tellement chaud et sensuel de faire ça avec lui. Par contre, avec ton copain, c'est du genre sauvage. Bien que tu aimes tous les types de façons de faire l'amour. Vos regards se croisent un instant, une microseconde et vos lèvres se sentent aimantés. Vous vous embrassez doucement puis votre baiser gagne en intensité. Tu finis par le retourner facilement étant donné qu'il se laisse faire. Tu lui retires son tee-shirt. Il te mate. Tu es nu sur lui. Vos sexes se touchent, c'est chaud. À toi de goûter au sien.

Quand son tee-shirt est enlevé, tu t'attaques à son jean et le déboutonne. Il te regarde faire de ses magnifiques yeux vairons. Ces yeux qui t'ont fait craquer. Ces yeux qui donnent envie d'y perdre son regard des heures durant.. Tu lui enlèves directement son boxer, en même temps que le jean. Ses baskets sont déjà enlevées. Il a eu ce réflex. Du coup, tu ne galères pas trop mais il faut avouer que pour retirer un jeans et un boxer en même temps, c'est difficile. Mais tu lui as ôté. Enfin. Tu te mets sur lui en le regardant dans les yeux. On dirait qu'ils communiquent, qu'lis se comprennent en un instant. Tu fais le même qu'il t'a fait et descend à son pénis pour le sucer. En lui faisant des bisous pour arriver à son sexe, tu le regardes. Et tu peux voir, qu'il en a envie. Quel mec n'en aurait pas envie, là, en te voyant nu et sensuellement à califourchon sur lui ?

Tu enfournes son sexe dans ta bouche. Tout. D'un coup. Fond de gorge, permettant à un ronronnement bandant de s'échapper de la bouche de Lysandre. Il faut dire que dans le sexe tout est dégueulasse mais qu'est-ce que ça fait du bien ! Tu lui fais des petits ronds sur son gland, des fonds de gorge et tu le branles en même temps. Que demander de plus ? Que faire de plus pour l'exciter ? Parce que lui, il sait comment le faire. Il te tire par les cheveux. Ce qui paraît un peu sado-maso mais c'est plutôt excitant quand on essaye. Quand tu arrêtes, tu as mal à la gorge et aux joues tellement que tu allais vite.

«Lysandre : tu t'y mets toujours à fond toi !  
Toi : je sais et… maintenant, à ton tour !»

Tu te laisses emporter par les mains de celui-ci qui te porte pour t'allonger et dirige son sexe vers ton entrée. D'un seul coup de hanche, il te pénètre. Va. Vient. Va. Vient. Il ne fait que ça. Les bruits de succion et le cognement de vos hanches t'excitent d'avantage. Il voyage de plus en plus vite, t'élargissant lentement de l'interieur. Toi, tu cries déjà de trop.

«Toi : oooohhh… Lysaaaaaaaaaandrrreee…  
Il sourit. Il a l'habitude pourtant. Peu de temps après, les frottements se font percevoir de trop et tu craques. Tu cries comme un psychopathe, sentent l'orgasme venir.  
Toi : OOOOH OUUUUIIIIIIIIIIII ! CONTINUUUUUUUE…  
Lysandre tente aussi de se contrôler mais a du mal à tenir plus longtemps…

Lysandre : Je.. viens.. Nggggh!»

Il jouit à l'intérieur de toi, provoquant un violent spasme en toi. Tu jouies à ton tour. Trop fatigué, tu finis par t'endormir tandis que Lysandre se retire lentement de toi et s'écroule sur le lit. Malgré que tu ne le connaisses que par le sexe, tu sais qu'on peut lui faire confiance. Il tiendra sa langue.  
Le lendemain.  
Tu te réveilles nu en dessous de la couette. Un plateau pour le petit déjeuner t'attend avec un mot de la part de ton amant d'une nuit.

«Belle soirée hier. Cette nuit était tout simplement magique. J'ai des courbatures aux hanches et ma tête me tourne mais.. ça doit être positif. J'ai adoré comme d'habitude. Tu sais que quand tu en as envie, je suis là et même si tu ne veux pas lire ce que je vais t'écrire, sache que.. Je t'aime ! #Lysandre»

Les trois derniers mots te font frissonner. Pour toi, «aimer» un long mot. Quelle signification a-t-il vraiment ? Tu aimes ton copain qui d'ailleurs t'a envoyé un message à l'instant. Tu prends le téléphone vibrant sur la table de chevet et lis le message. Il vient à 14h. Il a –apparemment– envie de te voir. Avant de te lever, tu manges ce qu'il y a sur le plateau, c'est froid, ça doit faire assez longtemps que Lysandre est parti. Bacon et œufs. Plat anglais. Le mot, tu vas le garder en dessous de ton matelas, en espérant que ton chéri ne tombe pas dessus. C'est le risque à prendre mais c'est un bien beau mot pour le jeter. Tu te lèves donc et te diriges vers la salle de bain pour te faire couler un bain. Tu jettes un coup d'œil dehors pour savoir comment tu t'habilles. Aujourd'hui, ce sera t-shirt blanc, blazer noir, slim bleu et Converse noires. Tu les dépose sur le meuble de la salle de bain et t'introduis dans l'eau.

Il est 13h26 et tu viens seulement d'y sortir. L'eau était tellement relaxante, envahissante, tempérée et … stop ! Tu t'essuies et t'habilles malgré que le temps passe assez vite.. Pour ton copain tu vas être un vrai tombeur. Tu descends et range le salon, dire que la maison soit présentable quand on rentre. En 15 petites minutes, il y a de l'ordre. 14h00 arrive petit à petit et pour t'occuper, tu vas regarder la télé.  
En effet, le temps passe à une vitesse démesurée. Ton copain sonne déjà à la porte mais il est 14h20. Ce n'est pas de son habitude d'être quelques minutes en retard.

«Toi en lui ouvrant : salut !  
Lui : salut !  
Il te fait un bisou tout mignon pour s'engouffrer dans le salon. Et il s'assoit directement sur le salon où tu étais mis, tu te mets sur lui.  
Toi en le regardant : alors, comment vas-tu ?  
Lui : bien et toi ?

Toi : toujours heureux en ta présence»

Ton copain s'appelle Castiel et est incroyable. Vous êtes ensemble depuis les années lycée, tout se passe bien. Il ne le sait pas que tu le trompes. Tu t'en veux de toi-même. Il a l'air si amoureux de toi qu'il pourrait te déplacer une montagne juste pour te le prouver. Tu n'es pas du genre à avouer que tu l'aimes mais il est sûr que tu as des sentiments pour lui. Amoureux ? Tu ne sais pas si tu l'es mais ce qui est sûr c'est qu'il est beau, charmant, gentil, intime, guitariste, fougueux, attentionné, marrant, bon au lit,… et encore. Rien ne peut le définir vraiment.

«Toi : et si on sortait ?  
Castiel fixant ton t-shirt un peu transparent : M'ouais.. même si je pense qu'il y a mieux à faire.  
Toi : on peut aller.. au parc ?  
Castiel : ok. Là-bas, on peut faire certaines choses donc moi ça me va.  
Toi : esprit pervers…  
Castiel : c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes.  
Toi : trop pervers.  
Il se lève du salon juste après que tu te sois enlevée. Et vous sortez pour aller se balader en amoureux au parc. Le trajet passe assez vite en parlant.  
Toi : on va faire quoi ?  
Castiel : je n'ai pas mangé alors on pourrait acheter un truc à grignoter.  
Toi : j'ai une de ces faims.  
Castiel : je te connais tellement bien quand je veux.  
Toi : on parle de mon estomac là..  
Castiel : au parc, tu n'as pas envie de faire autre chose que de te balader ?  
Toi : je n'en ai pas envie aujourd'hui.  
Castiel : mais pourquoi ? 2 jours qu'on a rien fait ! 2 JOURS !  
Toi : yu n'as qu'à t'en occuper tout seul !  
Castiel : j'aimerai que ce soit toi qui la touche.  
Toi : Castiel, pas devant les gens.  
Castiel : d'habitude, tu aimes. On pourrait ce soir alors..  
Toi : je suis allé voir mon médecin ce matin, il m'a dit que mes hanches étaient trop sollicitées.  
Castiel : à force de baiser c'est sûr..  
Toi : je suis donc ses conseils et m'abstiens de sexe pour aujourd'hui.  
Castiel déçu : ok.»

Un mensonge, encore un mensonge. Le fait de le tromper te fous dans de beaux draps mais tu n'oses pas lui dire. C'est pêcher. C'est sûr que tu as envie de lui mais… hier, Lysandre t'a épuisé donc tu ne peux pas le faire aujourd'hui. Vous vous achetez des hot dogs et vous asseyez sur un banc.

«Castiel : et si on se faisait une soirée dvd ?  
Toi : pourquoi pas.  
Castiel : on a qu'à aller louer des dvd après le shopping ?  
Toi : shopping ?  
Castiel : oui, tant qu'on y est on peut aller en faire. En plus, il y a une soirée qu'un ami à moi organise. Il veut qu'il y ait le plus de gens possible alors.  
Toi : quel rapport avec le shopping ?  
Castiel : être les plus beaux pour aller danser hahahaha !  
Toi : oh oui ! En plus, je suis en manque de tenues.  
Castiel : je suis sûr que si je regarde dans ta garde-robe..  
Toi : je sais. La soirée se passe à quelle heure ?  
Castiel : demain à 19 h 00.  
Toi : ok doc' ! tu nous y amènera.  
Tu lui fais un bisou tout doux sur la joue et vous finissez vos hot dogs.

Castiel : et maintenant …  
Toi : Shoppiiiiiiing~ !  
Castiel : il ne faut pas te le dire deux fois.»

Vous marchez en regardant les vitrines des magasins Guess, D&G, Abercrombie, Adidas, Nike, Prada, Gucci … enfin, des magasins qui peuvent rendre fous les accros au shopping. Tu te diriges de toi-même vers la boutique Adidas, ayant envie d'un sweat bien chaud et décontract. Tu rentres dans le magasin, Castiel te suit. Il a les yeux écarquillés quand il rentre dans un magasin comme celui-ci. Il bouge partout pour aller dans un rayon et puis dans l'autre. Il est plus dans un genre.. rock que sportswear. Tu regardes aussi pour lui et lui choisit une paire de baskets noires et rouges.

«Toi : tiens, essaye-les, il me semble que c'est ta taille.  
Castiel : euh..

Toi : ça changera de style. Fais-moi confiance.  
Castiel : ok, ok.  
Il s'assoit par terre comme un enfant dans un bac à sable. Il est concentré à retirer correctement ses chaussures. Il a une de ces têtes quand il fait ça. Trop mignon !

Castiel, levant les yeux vers toi : Sont cooools !  
Toi : tu les prends alors. Marche avec pour voir ? Parfait. J'ai mon sweat moi.»

Direction caisse. Vous payez, saluez les vendeurs et partez en quête de fringues. Il fait du shopping comme les filles c'est ça qui est plutôt marrant. Il regarde bien les tailles, la couleur et tout ce qui s'en suit. D'un coup, il arrive vers toi avec une tenue parfaitement dans ton style.  
«Toi : tu as de bons goûts !  
Castiel : on me l'a déjà dit quand on a vu mon petit ami !  
Tu rougis : je vais aller essayer. Attends-moi ici.»

Tu n'aimes pas trop essayer dans les magasins mais c'est la seule solution pour être sûr que les vêtements te vont au lieu de les acheter pour rien. Tu essayes tout d'abord le slim, ensuite la chemise blanche, et enfin la veste. Tu ressors de la cabine et manque de faire une crise cardiaque quand tu te prends Castiel dans la figure. Il était devant la cabine avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

«Toi : quoi ? J'ai juste failli mourir là !  
Castiel : rien que t'imaginer te déshabiller me donnent des chaleurs.  
Toi : Pervers de service va !

Lui t'interrompt : Tu es assez sexy comme ça. On dirai un mannequin. Hmmm...  
Toi : Tu es irrécupérable espèce d'obsédé !  
Castiel : J'aime bien.  
Toi : tu es con. Vraiment con !  
Il te sourie : c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes !  
Toi : oui, je me sens plus intelligent comparé à toi. »  
Il fronce les sourcils et pour te faire pardonner en moins de 2 secondes, tu lui fais un bisou sur la joue. Tu te diriges vers la caisse où vous passez directement. On ne va rien dire pour le total, crise cardiaque assurée sinon. Vous sortez de là et tu te diriges directement vers une boutique de la marque D&G. Tu adores cette marque et pour cause, tu as des goûts de luxe (au grand damne de ton banquier). Une fois sorti de ce magasin, vous allez chercher des DVD. Vous en prenez 3, de quoi faire la soirée. Et puis, vous rentrez, fatigués comme jamais. Vous vous affalez sur le divan et êtes à deux doigts de vous endormir. Mais vous tenez le coup.

«Toi : mets un film.  
Castiel : pourquoi tu le mets pas toi ?  
Toi : parce que tu es le mec ! C'est toi qui dois le mettre.  
Castiel : T'es la fille c'est ça ? Ma petite blondinette !

Toi lui tirant la langue : Gnagnagna !»

Il se lève en te brusquant un peu étant donné que tu étais appuyé sur lui. Il met le premier film.

Tu n'as pas osé parler. Le pire, c'est que tu ne sais pas pourquoi.

Le film est presque fini et tu es endormi. Lui, voyant cela, te prend dans ses bras telle une princesse et monte pour ensuite t'allonger sur le lit. Il t'enlève tes vêtements et tu dors en sous-vêtements comme à ton habitude. Lui, redescend pour éteindre la télé et monte se coucher pour t'entourer de ses bras.

Le lendemain.  
Matin difficile pour toi. Tu as fait un cauchemar comme quoi Castiel découvrait que tu le trompais. En parlant de ce dernier, il ne se trouve pas dans le lit et pour cause, tu entends qu'il chante dans la salle de bain. Pour ne pas le déranger et pour ne pas non plus qu'il te pousse à faire ce que tu n'as pas envie, surtout au matin, tu descends prendre ton petit-déjeuner. Petit-déjeuner qui est un grand mot malgré que tu te lèves d'habitude plus tard. Il est 10h35. Aujourd'hui, il y a une fête et tu espères rencontrer de nouvelles personnes. Tu imagines des beaux mecs en mettant les céréales dans le récipient fait pour. Tu as le temps de te préparer donc, aujourd'hui, pour une fois tu vas le prendre ce temps. Tu iras te préparer vers 13h00.

Castiel vient de sortir de la douche en serviette.

«Castiel : je t'ai réveillé ?  
Toi mangeant tes cornflakes : non mais je t'ai entendu chanter. Comme un dieu.  
Castiel : je suis découvert.  
Il te fait un bisou sur le front en signe de bonjour et va se préparer un bol de cornflakes à son tour. Il revient avec son bol déjà entamé. Il t'observe manger pendant que tu regardes la télé. Toujours en serviette quand il finit son bol, il t'invite dans la chambre.  
Toi : pas envie.  
Castiel : putain mais je t'ai fait quoi ? Avant, tu étais le premier à me chauffer et maintenant, plus rien.  
Toi : j'en ai pas envie c'est pas un crime bordel ! Alors va t'habiller et fais pas chier !»

Il ne te comprend pas et pourtant… les remords t'envahissent mais c'est excitant de savoir ce que d'autres ne savent pas. Depuis que lui-même t'a trompé AVEC UNE FILLE, tu n'en fais plus qu'une bouchée.  
Tu te rends dans la salle de bain quand il a fini de se préparer. Pour lui, c'est une fête banale et pour toi, c'est synonyme de paix sexuelle : au moins Castiel sera occupé à s'éclater. Ceci dit, tu te prépares pour la soirée. Tu as bien fait de prendre autant de temps, les résultats sont plus que remarquables. Castiel te le fait savoir en un regard pervers. Tu l'ignores et il comprend que tu n'es toujours pas d'humeur.

Il est 18h15 et vous allez bientôt partir. La fête n'a pas commencé que tu sens déjà qu'elle va être super !

Castiel conduit, toi tu rêvasses. Voilà désormais ta devise.  
«Castiel : tu es très beau comme ça, pas besoin de miroir pour vérifier !  
Toi : tais-toi et conduis !  
Castiel : mais qu'est-ce que t'as à la fin !  
Toi : conduis j'te dis.»  
Tu souris même si tu te sens coupable. Après tout, c'est méchant de lui donner des ordres, tu es son copain pas sa mère... Dans 10 minutes, vous y êtes. Il toque et… c'est Lysandre qui ouvre.

«Lysandre : salut les.. gars ?  
Castiel : salut frère, je te présente Nath, mon petit ami !  
Lysandre : enchanté !»  
Tu lui fais la bise et puis, tu rentres. Tu fais semblant de rien. Castiel n'a pas l'air de s'apercevoir que Lysandre fait une tête de déterré et directement, Castiel va dans le salon se servir un verre. Le victorien te rejoint.

«Lysandre : tu m'avais pas dit ça !  
Toi : si je te l'avais dit.  
Lysandre : alors je ne m'en souviens plus !  
Toi : écoute, c'est pas la mort.  
Lysandre : c'est la mort parce que je t'aime !  
Toi : non, tu ne m'aimes pas. Tu aimes juste mon cul alors épargne-moi les beaux mots.  
Lysandre : viens.»

Et tu le suis en haut, dans sa chambre. La soirée est plutôt mouvementée donc Castiel ne s'apercevra pas de ton absence. Vous entrez dans la chambre et là, Lysandre te plaque contre le mur et t'embrasse avidement. Il met sa main sous ta chemise mais tu l'arrêtes.  
«Toi : écoute, je ne veux pas que ça se sache.  
Lysandre : pourquoi tu es venu ici alors ?  
Toi : il ne m'a pas dit qui tu étais !  
Lysandre : il faut que tu lui dises pour nous !  
Toi : non !  
Lysandre : si tu le fais pas, je le fais !  
Toi : j'essayerai de lui dire en rentrant. Je t'appellerai. Mais si mon couple est brisé, j'te castre !  
Lysandre : t'inquiètes !»

Tu l'embrasses une dernière fois et tu le quittes, seul dans la chambre. En descendant, tu penses déjà à la révélation. Tu penses aussi à Lysandre qui doit quand même souffrir de cette situation. Tu penses aussi à la réaction de ton petit ami qui sera certainement furieux. Tout ce que vous auriez pu construire sans tes conneries.

Tu vas retrouver tous les autres qui sont dans le salon. Castiel danse avec une fille en la tenant par la taille. Tu ne dis rien parce que tu as fait pire. Lui aussi l'a fait. Votre couple vit une vraie merde ! Du coup, tu te diriges vers la porte d'entrée, prends tes affaires et lances à Castiel :

«Toi : je rentre, je me sens pas bien.  
Castiel : mais attends, si c'est de ma faute…  
Toi : Rien n'est de ta faute. Je vais rentrer à pied.»

Tu ne lui laisses pas le temps de te répondre que tu es déjà sur le chemin. Pensif. Rêveur. Pensif et con surtout ! Tu as beau apprécier Lysandre en tant qu'amant, tu aimes Castiel. Tu vas tout lui avouer et tu te sentiras mieux.

2heures plus tard.  
Castiel rentre enfin, complètement crevé. Il va vite se réveiller.  
«Castiel entre dans le salon en posant ses affaires : ça va mieux ?  
Toi : je dois te parler.  
Castiel : je t'écoute. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
Toi : je t'ai trompé.  
Castiel écarquille ses yeux comme s'il vivait un traumatisme soudain.  
Toi : et plusieurs fois.  
Castiel : j'ai trouvé un mot sous ton lit.  
Toi : pardon ?  
Castiel : j'attendais juste que tu me le dises en face.

Toi : tssss.  
Castiel se trouve au-dessus de toi. Vous commencez à vous embrasser tendrement. Pendant ce temps, tu lui tiens sa chemise que tu finis par déboutonner. Lui, tient ton menton pendant que vous vous embrassez. L'ambiance commence à être chaude mais tu ne perds pas pieds.  
Toi : attend, c'est quoi le souci là ?  
Castiel continuant de t'embrasser : écoute, tu m'as trompé, je t'ai trompé. On est quitte.  
Toi : mais -  
Castiel t'interrompant : chuuuut…»

Il ne te laisse pas le temps de souffler qu'il te transporte déjà dans la chambre. Tu ne dis rien mais tu n'en penses pas moins. La situation est très bizarre. Même louche. Vous allez faire l'amour et c'est ce qui compte. Il te dépose à l'entrée de la chambre parce qu'il aime te diriger vers le lit en t'embrassant. Tu ne peux t'empêcher d'ouvrir les yeux pour te rassurer au cas-où il te dirigerait mal. On pourrait croire que tu n'as pas confiance en lui mais ce n'est qu'un détail. Tu es toujours habillé jusqu'au moment où il retire tes vêtements. Il est plus grand que toi quand tu n'as pas de baskets compensées. Il te parcourt le corps avec un tas de bisous mouillés. Ça te donne des frissons. Il a commencé par ton ventre donc il finit par ton cou. Pendant que toi, tu fermes les yeux et penses à sa réaction bizarre.

«Toi qui l'interromps : non mais je comprends toujours pas.  
Castiel : il n'a rien à comprendre.  
Toi : Lysandre te l'avait dit ?  
Castiel : pourquoi tu me parles de lui ?  
Il réfléchit une seconde et se rend compte que…  
Castiel : tu m'as trompé avec LUI ?  
Toi : bah je pensais que tu le savais !  
Castiel : attend, je vais aller le trouver moi !  
Toi : NON ! Ce n'était juste qu'une histoire de sexe j'te dis !  
Il se calme et désespère. Il est assis sur la chaise de ton bureau qui se trouve juste en face du lit. Nu.  
Castiel : il te suffit pas MON sexe ?  
Toi : j'ai des tendances nymphomanes mais bien sûr qu'il me suffit !  
Castiel : pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit alors ?  
Toi : j'avais peur de ta réaction, patate !  
Castiel te sourit et te rejoint. Il se couche à côté de toi pendant que tu t'étais relevée, assise sur le bord du lit. Tu ne voyais pas que Castiel te regardait et pour cause… Il s'est relevé délicatement pour t'embrasser les épaules, pour finir dans ta nuque. Tu te retournes pour l'embrasser. Vos langues dansent. Vos salives se mélangent. Et ses mains se baladent.  
Toi : mais…  
Castiel : tais-toi ! Tu peux pas arrêter de parler 2 petites heures ?  
Toi : 2 heures ?!  
Castiel : je compte te faire du bien pendant longtemps…»

Tu le laisses continuer après une bataille de regards indiscrets. Il t'embrasse et t'allonge pour mieux te contrôler. Il dirige tes mains vers son pénis pour que tu le branles. Tu lui souris et le fais. Pendant que tu es occupé avec son pénis, lui t'embrasse au cou pour redescendre à tes tétons. Il est tellement cruel qu'il joue avec en les triturant, les léchant, les pinçant, les mordant.. Et toi, tu le branles mais tu as tellement l'habitude de le branler et en même temps, de le sucer que tu es obligé de faire la deuxième action. Le pauvre, il est dérangé pendant son activité préféré. Du coup, il caresse ton torse plat et musclé. Les fonds de gorge sont les choses les plus horribles à faire parce que tu as toujours l'impression que tu dois vomir. Du coup quand tu fais 6 coups de gorges à la suite, tu ne sens plus ce qui te sert pour manger : ton œsophage ! Castiel gémit comme une fille. Les mecs sont toujours marrants dans ces cas-là. Pendant que tu t'occupes de ça, lui introduit deux doigts à l'intérieur de toi. Vous imaginez le sport que c'est. On croirait que vous jouez au «Twister», l'idée là te fait ricaner mais Castiel est trop concentré avec ton entrée. Ces doigts se sentent très bien quand il les introduit dans ton appareil génital. 2 et puis 3, augmentant ton excitation.

Difficile de faire partager ton bien-être quand tu as la bouche pleine. Castiel arrête de t'enfoncer des doigts, il te fait signe d'arrêter de le sucer pour commencer l'action. Tout d'abord, tu te mets juste sur lui. Lui est assis et tu es sur lui. Vous vous embrassez pendant qu'il te l'enfonce. Elle glisse toute seule et bien sûr fait des mouvements grâce à Castiel et à toi. Les vas et vient se succèdent et tu gémis déjà. Il est trop bon niveau sexe, tu ne peux pas le cacher.  
«Toi : oooooooooohhhh…»  
Il sourit. Il adore quand il te fait du bien.  
«Toi en même temps que tu gémis ou plutôt que tu jouis : arrête de … AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH de … de te foutre de ma gueule ! OOOOOOOHHHH OUIIIIIIIIIIIII ! Vas-YYYYYY ! »  
Il sourit encore plus en allant de plus en plus vite. Tu te retires et vous changez de position ! La levrette. La position du bonheur. Comme dis les « médecins » les filles peuvent se lâcher dans cette position sans avoir le regard du seme qui peut être pesant. Celui de Castiel est pesant. Tu es à quatre pattes et Castiel te l'enfonce par derrière. Après quelques minutes et d'innombrables va-et-vient, il lance :

«Castiel : j'ai envie de changement après réflexion.. on le fait sous la douche ?

Toi : si tu veux !»

Vous partez en direction de la salle de bain, main dans la main. Vous vous mettez en dessous de l'eau et continuez cela. La transpiration et le sperme qui s'étaient accumulés sur ton corps disparurent en un instant. Il te prend dans ses bras et te l'enfonce avec brillot ! Il te lève au fur et à mesure de ses va et vient. Orgasme.  
«Tu t'agrippes à Castiel et jouies : OOOOOOOOOOOOHHHH VAS-YYYYYYY !»  
Tu l'embrasses de force tellement que tu es excité. Il te la retire de ton corps et puis, c'est fini. Vous êtes crevés. Vous finissez par vous lavez et puis, vous vous couchez. Tu dors si bien dans les bras de Castiel !

Le lendemain.  
Tu te réveilles la tête dans le cul. Personne n'est à tes côtés dans le lit. Tu te lèves, soudain, paniqué. Tu cries :  
«CASTIEEEEEEEEL !»  
Aucune réponse. Tu survoles la chambre du regard : aucun mot et toujours son portable sur la table de chevet. Tu descends les escaliers à toute vitesse à sa recherche. Vous avez eu fini vers 3 heures du matin alors il ne doit pas être levé depuis longtemps. Ta table est déjà prête. Lait, cornflakes au chocolat et un jus d'orange. Que demander de plus. Tu manges en regardant la télé. Des chaînes de dessins animés, l'habitude du matin. Ensuite, tu vas t'habiller. Qu'est-ce que tu pourrais mettre ? Il fait un peu frais aujourd'hui. Veste légère, marinière, écharpe, slim et baskets. Tu as enfin choisi tes vêtements.

«Castiel : mon héroïne !  
Toi : la drogue ou la personne ?  
Castiel : je commence à hésiter là …  
Tu lui fous un point à l'épaule mais il ne sent rien.  
Castiel : ah oui, Lysandre veut nous parler. Il nous invite chez lui.  
Toi : je vais me sentir trop mal à l'aise !  
Castiel : ne t'inquiètes pas, on peut déjà y aller maintenant. On se fait une petite journée ensemble !  
Toi : tu es trop bizarre comme petit copain ! Bon, soit. Partons. Plus vite partis, plus vite revenus.  
Tu te diriges vers la voiture pendant que Castiel dit : c'est ce qu'on verra.»

Et vous êtes partit pour aller chez Lysandre. Stressé comme jamais, tu te demandes ce qui va bien pouvoir se passer. Disputes ? Réconciliations ? Non, il n'y a pas eu de disputes à la base. Donc…

« Toi : je vais me sentir mal à l'aise, je t'ai trompé avec lui et…  
Castiel : écoute, je t'ai déjà trompé, avec ta meilleure amie en plus, alors je comprends ce que ça fait et c'est à mon tour de te tendre la chandelle. Je te laisse une seconde chance.  
Il met une de ses mains sur ta jambe : ne t'inquiètes pas et fais-moi confiance ! on est presque arrivés.»  
Tu lui souris et finis par détourner ta tête pour penser tranquillement. Tu soupires. Pourquoi tu as dû le tromper avec un de ses meilleurs potes ? Comment se fait-il qu'il le prend aussi bien ? Quand tu as appris qu'il t'avait trompé avec ta meilleure amie, tu lui avais foutu une gifle et la meilleure amie avait passé 2 semaines dans le coma. On ne touche pas à ce qu'il t'appartient ! Castiel et toi ne vous étiez plus vus depuis 2 mois jusqu'à ce qu'il refasse surface avec sa bouille d'ange. Entre des «tu me manques», «je m'en veux» et tout ce qu'il s'en suit, vous avez fait l'amour. Le langage du corps est sollicité dans votre couple, beaucoup plus que celui de la parole.

«Castiel te retire de tes pensées : chéri, on est arrivé !»  
Tu ne lui réponds pas et es encore toute retournée par ce que tu viens de penser. Lysandre vous ouvre avant que vous soyez devant la porte. Tu le sens déjà mal. En entrant chez lui, dans le salon tout est déjà prêt. Pour parler. Biscuits, boissons,… Tu t'installes seul sur un canapé.

«Castiel : qui commence ?  
Toi : commencer quoi ?  
Castiel : à parler.  
Les garçons te regardent.  
Toi : je vois déjà pas ce qu'on fout ici alors …  
Lysandre : c'est un peu à cause de toi qu'on est réunis tous les trois donc…  
Toi : réunis ?  
Lysandre : qu'on est dans la même pièce si tu préfères.  
Toi : bon, ok. Je commence.  
Tu prends une grande inspiration et commence à parler.  
Toi : Lysandre. Tu sais très bien que nous deux, c'est juste une histoire de sexe. Avec Castiel, on a traversé tellement d'épreuves que…  
Lysandre : tu sais très bien que moi ce n'était pas que du sexe.  
Castiel : le problème avec toi, chéri, c'est qu'on tombe follement amoureux de toi en partageant la sueur et la plaisir avec toi.  
Toi : …  
Lysandre : tellement que tu es… sexuellement actif ?  
Toi : vous ne m'aimez que pour ça alors. Il n'y a pas que ça dans la vie.  
Ils se regardent, complices.

Toi : dans quelques jours je déménage loin d'ici. Vous n'entendrez plus parler de moi.  
Castiel : alors… tu ne veux pas qu'on continue ?  
Toi : mais continuer quoi Castiel ? Notre relation est une vraie catastrophe ! Tu m'as trompé, je t'ai trompé et on est encore ensemble maintenant ? C'est quoi le bug dans nos têtes là ? Parler avec les deux mecs que j'ai couché avec récemment. Vous avez vraiment un problème !  
Lysandre : on pourrait en placer une ?  
Toi : je t'en prie.  
Lysandre : étant donné que tu vas déménager et qu'on ne se reverra plus… une dernière fois ?  
Ils te regardent comme des chiens battus.  
Tu te lèves, prends ton sac et dis : ah non ! Pas ça ! Vous êtes malades ou quoi ?  
Castiel te bloque la porte d'entrée.  
Toi : laisse-moi partir, espèce de barjot !»  
Castiel entre 2 respirations : prend ça comme un jeu…»

Tu lâches tes affaires et te remets sur le divan où tu étais assis. Castiel se met à côté de toi. Il te regarde pendant que Lysandre attend ta réaction.  
«Toi : juste une fois alors !»

Castiel se rapproche de toi et t'embrasse. Tu ne peux résister même si tu trouves que ce sont des choses qui ne se font pas… Lysandre interrompt ce baiser en retirant ton t-shirt. Tu embrasses Castiel puis Lysandre qui est occupé avec tes vêtements. Le bouton de ton jeans est déjà défait mais tu es assis. Lysandre te fait signe de te lever, ce que tu fais. Il t'enlève donc ton jean. Il te l'abaisse plutôt. Lysandre introduit une de ses mains dans ton boxer. Il joue avec ton appareil masculin. Pendant ce temps, tu embrasses toujours Castiel, qui lui est occupé avec tes tétons. Tu as bien fait de rester parce que… ça va être chaud ! Lysandre qui est emmerdé par ton jean et tes baskets te les enlèvent. Il faut dire que ça t'emmerdait aussi mais que tu étais occupé à autre chose. Tu retires le tee-shirt de Castiel et lui fait des bisous dans le cou. Il adore ça !  
«Lysandre : on irait pas dans la piscine pour mettre un peu plus de piment ?»

Vous y allez sans parler. Tu plonges directement dans l'eau turquoise tellement tu as chaud. Lysandre te rejoint, t'enlace en t'embrassant pendant que Castiel s'assoit au bord et te fais signe de venir. Ils ont tous les deux retiré leurs vêtements d'un coup, il n'y a plus que toi qui est en sous-vêtements… dans l'eau. Mais plus pour longtemps étant donné que Lysandre passe par là. En train de sucer Castiel, Lysandre se trouve derrière toi. Il retire ton boxer tout en couvrant ton cou de baisers. Il te branle de plus en plus vite, en même temps pour s'exciter aussi. Castiel bande déjà. Cela fait à peine 5 minutes que tu jouais avec sa perche. Il te fait comprendre de te mettre sur lui. Tu sors de l'eau. Tu es à quatre pattes sur Harry, en train de l'embrasser. Lui s'occupe tant qu'il le peut avec tes tétons. Lysandre te pénètre. Tu pourras te défouler sur Castiel s'il te fait trop de bien ! Quelques va et vient suffisent pour que tu gémisses.

«Toi : ooooohhh..»

Ta tête se trouve dans le cou du rouquin. Faudrait pas le rendre sourd non plus. Du coup, tu l'embrasses sauvagement pour ne pas crier de ce que te fait Lysandre et ça ne déplaît en aucun cas à Castiel. Après quelques mouvements en plus, Lysandre arrête et laisse la place à Castiel. Celui-ci hésite mais décide alors d'embrasser Lysandre. Rien que les regarder t'excite. Castiel délaisse le décoloré puis commence à te pénétrer tandis que tu t'occupes du tuyau de Lysandre. Tu le suces en tournant ta langue autour de celui-ci. Tu la mets dans ta bouche, puis la retire de plus en plus vite. Il te regarde lui faire du bien mais un mec à sa fierté alors au lieu de gémir telle une fille, il te tire les cheveux et prie pour qu'aucun son ne sorte de sa bouche. Tu le regardes et rigoles dans ta tête.

«Toi : Oooh Castiel.. pas si viiiiiiiite.. noon.. aaaaah..»

Tu t'excites d'avantages sur le pénis de Lysandre. Quand tu es excité, rien ne peut t'arrêter. Même le sperme du décoloré que tu avales même si cela a un goût bizarre. Castiel arrête et te fait changer de position. Tu te trouves ainsi donc assise au bord de la piscine, les jambes écartées, Lysandre qui se trouve derrière toi et Castiel qui lèche sensuellement ton entrée. Il fait plutôt frais mais vous transpirez comme des porcs. Ca fait partie du plaisir. Lysandre s'occupe avec ton cou en te faisant pleins de suçons et masse en même temps tes tétons qui vont devenir du béton avec eux.. comme ton sexe. Castiel enfonce en même temps 3 doigts, tu lui griffes le dos d'une force que toi-même ne croyait pas avoir.

«Castiel : Aie espèce de sauvage !  
Toi : que quelqu'un s'occupe de mon pénis.. Ça brûûûle…»

Toute l'attention est portée sur toi, c'est toujours bien ! Après que Lysandre ai exaucé ton vœu, c'est parti pour de la vraie action. Double vaginale et tu es assez heureux que cette expérience soit avec ces deux-là. Rien qu'à l'entrée d'une, tu halètes déjà. Alors deux… Les mouvements ne sont pas en même temps, du coup tu es excité comme tu ne l'as jamais été auparavant.

«Toi : oooohohhhhhh ouiiiiiii ! Contiiiinuez ! Allez-yyyyyy !  
Les garçons se regardent et se sourient.  
Tu donnes un tape à Lysandre et dis : c'est pas marrant abruti.. Oooooooh !»  
Tu t'agrippes à Lysandre en étant quasi couché sur lui. Après plusieurs positions toutes plus acrobatiques les unes que les autres et tous les cris que vous venez de pousser, c'est fini.

Tu plonges dans la piscine pour te rafraichir. L'eau est bonne même si quelque peu sali par vos ébats. Lysandre s'est déjà réfugié à l'intérieur pour manger. Tu les retrouves autour d'une table. Castiel t'a amené un peignoir. Vous buvez un thé ensemble en silence jusqu'à ce que Castiel le brise.

«Castiel : tu veux toujours déménager ?  
Toi : oui, je veux déménager !  
Lysandre : tu aurais tort. En tout cas, si tu as besoin de nous niveau sexe…  
Castiel : Nath… Nous deux…  
Toi : tu blagues là ? C'est parfaitement terminé.»

Tu reposes ta tasse de thé vide sur la table et va te doucher seul. Besoin de réfléchir et de te laver correctement. Tu remets ton boxer même si c'est dégueulasse, te rhabille et c'est l'heure des au revoir.

«Lysandre : tu vas me manquer Nathaniel. Sérieusement.  
Toi : tu vas me manquer aussi. On garde contact mais on ne se reverra peut-être jamais. Prépare-toi à ce cas de figure.»

Vous vous faites un câlin, vous êtes désormais amis et plus amants. Mais vous ne vous reverrez probablement jamais..

Castiel te ramène. Personne ne parle lorsque vous êtes en voiture. Personne n'ose parler. Vous arrivez chez toi. Il entre.

Castiel : tu décides comme ça de déménager toi ?  
Toi : oui. Je suis du genre têtu.  
Castiel : et tout arrêter entre nous ? Ce n'est pas le caractère que je connaissais chez toi.  
Toi : tu ne me connais pas alors.  
Castiel : si, je te connais par cœur ! Mais… pourquoi ?  
Toi : je suis lassé de notre «couple» si c'en ai vraiment un. On s'est trompés mutuellement avec nos meilleurs amis et enfin, on fait un threesome ! T'es assez intelligent pour comprendre que c'est pas normal ça ?  
Castiel: je sais que c'est le bordel mais.. Reste, s'il te plaît. Je ne vais pas supporter longtemps d'être loin de toi.  
Toi : je ne peux pas.  
Castiel : mais pourquoi ?  
Toi : on est trop différents ! On adore notre indépendance, et tromper les gens est notre spécialité ! Tu veux quelle autre raison en plus ?  
Castiel : mais..

Toi : arrête avec tes «mais» ! C'est terminé j'te dis ! Pars. Prends tes affaires et dégage d'ici ! J'veux plus te voir.

Harry : tu déménages où ?  
Toi : je ne sais pas.  
Harry : gardons contact.  
Toi : prends tes affaires et casse-toi ! J'veux plus te voir espèce de barjot ! Va baiser quelqu'un plus loin, ma meilleure amie si ça te chante !»

Les larmes coulent sur son visage d'enfant. Tu ne peux pas le réconforter, ce serait lui tendre une perche.  
Castiel en essuyant ses larmes : je t'aime tant !  
Toi : Lysandre aussi et pourtant, il a réagi en adulte ! Il faut accepter un peu !  
Castiel : il n'en sait rien lui ! Ce n'est pas lui qui partageait ses journées avec toi. Je vais prendre mes affaires.

Il monta à l'étage, pris ses clic et ses clac et revint vers toi. Il déposa un doux baiser sur tes lèvres. Le dernier d'une série longue à n'en plus finir. Le dernier de tous.

Castiel renifle, ouvre la porte et dévale les escaliers en pleurant. Tout est fini.


End file.
